The internet allows individuals and other entities to easily provide content to a vast population of content consumers. For example, an individual with a camcorder can create videos and post them on the internet for viewing at a global scale. Portals have developed that allow an entity to create a channel under which content they have provided can be organized. Content consumers that desire access to such content can subscribe to the channel, and be proactively informed when content associated with the channel is updated and available. Content consumers can also unsubscribe from the channel when they no longer have interest in the content. In many cases, there are benefits for content providers to have a large subscription base to their content such as for example financial and notoriety. Accordingly, content providers are incentivized to understand the reasoning behind why respective users subscribe to or unsubscribe from their content channel.
Conventionally, this is accomplished through explicit methods such as for example surveying users, or by explicitly linking or joining the subscribe or unsubscribe event for a particular channel to the source content or universal resource locator (URL) from which the event took place. However, there are systems where such explicit methods are not available or suitable (e.g., for technology or performance reasons, or not desired for privacy reasons).